Werewolves Will Howl, Hedgehogs Will Smirk and Vampires Will Love
by shadowsoneandonlygirl
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog loves Draculaura. Clawd Wolf is Draculaura's boyfriend, but Clawd is a jock and Draculaura has to watch him play football every Wednesday. Shadow hates jocks. Will Shadow find a way to win the vampiress's heart? What will happen? and will Shadow get the girl of his dreams?


Werewolves Will Howl, Hedgehogs Will Smirk and Vampires Will Love.

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. I am in love with such a beautiful Gothic vampire called Draculaura. She is an angel, she loves animals, she is the most friendly person on the planet and she understands everyone. She has a boyfriend though, an asshole of a jock called Clawd Wolf. She will never love me, well if Rouge kisses Knuckles.

I love you my gorgeous vampire...

We go to Emerald High School together, she is a sophomore, nearly a junior like me. She hangs out with the badass girls and tomboys: Rouge, Shade and Blaze. I hang out with the nerds: Tails, Silver and Omega. She hangs out with some of the jocks too: Sonic, (sadly, her brother), Jet, Scourge, Mephiles, Knuckles, Clawd and Manic.

Chapter 2

I go to go to first class now, English. I enjoy English the best as I am in a group with Clawd, Sonic and Draculaura. I love being around her and getting to see her. Today she is wearing a black corset top, which is so sexy on her, with lace and a line of velvet just below her chest. She is also wearing a long pixie skirt with black nylon pumps. She looks like a gorgeous fallen angel. I get my pen, pencil and paper out ready for English class. We have to do a project on "historical poets". Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice, an angel said my name. "Shadow? Do you think we should do William Shakespeare or William Wordsworth?" She likes Shakespeare? This may be a chance for me to impress her! "William Shakespeare" I say but this is what I think inside my head; 'William Shakespeare, for you my Juliet.' I obviously don't say this Clawd, Sonic and those jock assholes would beat me up. Time for next class, PE. I get changed into a pair of black doc martens, a red t-shirt saying 'keep calm and immortals rule.' And dark grey shorts. I got my black IPod and put my black and silver Beats on and listened to Imagine Dragons, Green Day, Crush 40 and Three Days Grace. We have double joined classes. Which means all the sophomore classes join together for PE, I saw Draculaura, she looked gorgeous, as usual. She was wearing a black and red long-sleeved skull t-shirt, skinny black jeans, and sexy black doc martens like mine. I got back to my music and walked on I felt someone approach me, its probably just Silver or Tails. I was wrong it was Draculaura, she said "Hi Shadow, can I listen to Imagine Dragons with you?" how she knew I was listening to Imagine Dragons I don't know but I nodded and took out my Beats, took out some cheap earphones which were double-joined and gave a pair to her. We walked around the field about ten times, I didn't want this PE class to end but it did. "Draculaura! Come see me play football!" Damn it, Clawd called her and she had to go suffer and watch him play football. The class was over before she had to watch him kick a ball around a field. I smirked, and went to get changed back into my leather shorts and jacket also, my white t-shirt saying 'I'm one smart badass' and my doc martens. She got changed back into a gorgeous black nylon and lacy dress which only came down to her knees, she wore knee-high boots so you could just see a little bit of her leg, and yes I do look at her body. All the time, what if I can't hold her so I have to look at her instead. I then fantasise that she was mine...

Chapter 3

Third class, math. Clawd pulled me over to him and said angrily "Hi Shadow, can I ask you some questions? Question one, were you with my Lala on the track? Question 2, do you like my Laura?" Not giving me time to put a word in edgeways, I answered "Yes I was with her on the track why? And no I don't like Draculaura" I lied. "Good. Now get this through your thick emo head, Draculaura will never love such an Emo loner like you." I was then pushed into math class. Some hours later school was finished and I walked home. To get home I had to walk through a dark forest. I overheard Clawd and Draculaura yelling at each other. "YOU WERE WITH THAT DAMN EMO AGAIN! I SAW YOU!" screamed Clawd. Draculaura answered, I thought she'd be small and gentle, I was wrong. "HE'S JUST A FRIEND I AM SICK AN TIRED OF YOU ACCUSING ME OF CHEATING WHEN I SAW YOU FLIRTING WITH THE DAMN CHEERLEADERS!" That dumbass was CHEATING on EVERYONE'S dream girl?! What was wrong with him?

Anyways, I arrived home and ate some pizza when to my room and wrote a poem for Draculaura: Your dark side came through but I'll always love you. You are my goddess of darkness, pain and love. Clawd dumped you, but screw him you're through and I love you my dark eyed beauty. I slept ok that night but still dreamt of Draculaura.

Chapter 4

That morning I got dressed into a black, red and white checked shirt and leather pants with my usual gloves and shoes. I got to school and Draculaura was by the gate talking to Silver. She saw me and ran away I caught a glimpse of her clothes; a gorgeous long leather dress with little holes on the neckline and hem of the dress. She was barefoot. Which I thought was odd, another thing that was odd is that she was talking to Silver... I'll go see why now. "Hey, Shadow! You WERE wrong. Draculaura was talking to me just now about how she wants to..." Silver trailed off. "How she wants to do what? What did she say Silver? Come on this is important to me! Damn it!" I shook Silver while asking this. "Ok Shadow Ok! She said that she wants to talk to you. Alone." Hell yes! I thanked Silver and went to see Draculaura.

Chapter 5

I said "Hi, Draculaura. Can we talk? Please?" she agreed to talk later after school or at lunch. I sat at my usual table for lunch with Silver. Draculaura came and sat by us. Which never should of happened because she was considered a "popular girl" and me and Silver were "nerds". We shouldn't even be talking to her. "Hi Shadow. You wanted to talk to me?" she said. Oh my God! She DOES want to talk to me. Silver got up to join Tails for math club. I was left alone with my dream girl. She started to say this; "Shadow, me and Clawd have been fighting, and I need a friend right now, someone understanding. Like you Shadow..."Damn, now I'm freaking nervous, I replied "Like me? You think I'm understanding?" Then a damn MIRACLE happened she freaking HUGGED me. Clawd came over and asked what the hell was going on and she was damned brilliant. She said she was hugging a friend.

Chapter 6

School ended and I saw Draculaura walk home.

Clawd was waiting for me. Damn it, he looked pissed off. He hit me and said "That was for hugging MY GIRLFRIEND, and I saw you two talking, YOU shouldn't be EVEN TALKING TO HER! DAMN YOU SHADOW!" I walked back to my house, pissed off and angry. I sat at the shore of a nearby pond and tried to calm down. I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw an angel. It was Draculaura, she was dressed in a long old-fashioned white nightdress making her gorgeously pale skin made her look like an angel. "Shadow, I broke up with Clawd. He is immature, irresponsible of a relationship, childish and he was cheating on me with a werecat."

Chapter 7

She sobbed. I hated seeing her like this. I put my arms around her, what if I didn't do it now what other chance would I get? And I held her close. She stopped crying and she pulled away from my arms looked at me with those gorgeous midnight blue eyes. I kissed her. I felt wonderful. I said "Clawd is an asshole for dumping you. I will never do such a thing to such gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, dark creature like you. Will you go to prom with me?" She nodded and I picked her up and carried her back to her house and tucked her into her coffin-bed. I teleported home and slept damned well, I was finally damn happy. Then morning came, its Friday.

Chapter 8

Prom is on Monday. I can't freaking wait... Draculaura came to school in black leather pants, a tight lacy blouse with tortoiseshell buttons. For shoes she wore sexy black stilettos. I loved her and she WAS mine for the damn taking now. Clawd saw her and said "Hey beautiful." She frowned at him and smiled at me. Better yet, **SHE ****KISSED**** ME ****INFRONT**** OF CLAWD. **I'm one lucky guy. Well at least NOW I am.

Chapter 9

A COUPLE DAYS LATER...

Today was Monday, Prom was tonight. I can't wait to see what she is dressed in... Our colours are black and red. I am wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt. I have a black rose for my Draculaura. I go to her house, she opens the door. I say to her "WOW! Words cannot describe how gorgeous, sexy and beautiful you look!" she was wearing a long, silky, black dress. It had a string around that gorgeous neck that kept the dress in place. It had red dots all over it and it was hour-glass shaped. She also had black strappy high-heels. She was an angel, a vision on beauty and finally she was mine...

Chapter 10

Silver came by in his grey truck. Out of all of us me and Silver were the only two that could drive. Blaze was in shotgun, she was in a long purple Victorian dress, Silver was in a grey tux with a purple shirt. Their colours were purple and grey. Tails and Cream were in the back. Cream was in small yellow ball-gown embellished with dark orange flowers and Tails was in a yellow tux with a dark orange shirt, their colours were obviously dark orange and yellow. All the girls looked fantastic, but none of them could compare to my dark-eyed vampire. Silver got out of the truck and said he wanted to talk to me alone. Draculaura looked worried to be alone so I said "Its ok, beautiful. Get in the truck and talk to Blaze and Cream." I went with Silver and he said "Shadow just do me a favour and don't come to prom. I overheard Clawd and the footballers talking about hurting Draculaura." I knew they wouldn't so much as TOUCH Draculaura while I was around, otherwise there would be HELL TO PAY... I got back in the back of the truck with Draculaura.


End file.
